


Hockey is Canada’s Game

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2014 Winter Olympics, Canada kicked America's ass in men's and women's hockey we rock, Gen, Sochi Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France watches as Canada and America talk over the up-coming hockey game. Russia knows America will get his ass kicked and Latvia just wants Russia to move his hand. England gets mad at France, all in all it’s a normal night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hockey is Canada’s Game

“England look at mon petit bébé all grown up and waging war over a silly hockey game with America” France said as he held his wine glass to his lips with a fond smile “they are crazy non” he said to himself before taking a sip from his glass.

“I am not sure if America is crazy or not but he will not win against Canada dat is not possible” Russian said sliding into the empty bar stool beside them, France could see Latvia, who had been right behind Russia as he made his way to the bar, try to slowly inch away from Russia with his head down and trying, hoping to not get caught. 

France and England watched as Russia reached out without looking and placed his hand atop Latvia’s head who grimaced at being caught trying to get away and being forced to stay with Russia’s hand on his head.

“Mr. Russia sir would you like some vodka?” he asked hoping Russia would say yes and send him to get some from the barman, who tonight seemed to be Lithuania.

Each night a different Nation played the part of bartender for a few hours giving each other nation time to wind down and enjoy the drinks. 

Russia since he was the host of the Olympics this year, would throw a dart at a letter from A-Z blind folded so he couldn’t cheat, and whatever letter it landed on if there were multiple Nations that started with that letter they would pick straws to decide who it would be each night, the one with the shortest straw got the part.

“Didn’t Canada play you in that silly game Latvia?” England asked, he held a pint in his left hand as he watched the goings-on in the middle of the pub that was in Olympic Park close to Fisht Olympic Stadium and close to Canada House, most Nations gathered there each night.

“They…they did Mr. England and we played a good game and had them on their toes but they beat us 2-1” he answered as Russia kept his hand on top of his head and pushed down “you are crushing my spine” he mumbled which made Russia push even harder. 

“Silly Latvia you are so tiny” he said happily as he looked around the room “I saw dat game and you did not play very well, vas it because you are so tiny” Russia said as he started to pat Latvia’s head making him wince “we played a good game against Canada” he said proudly.

“You are just bitter mon ami that Finland beat you in that silly game” France said to Russia as he watched Canada pull out a bottle of maple syrup from his bag and hand it to his ever present bear Kumajirou who was sitting in the seat beside him.

They could hear Canada and America as their voices drifted around the room, when it came to hockey Canada was scary and loud, very different from his quiet, shy self.

“I am to going to kick your butt and finally win the Gold, your women beat us but that was just a miracle” America said as he hit the table with his fist as if to get his point across “if we had had another 2 inches the right way that puck totally would have gone into that empty net” Canada snorted before talking a drink from his pint.

“Our women and men are better hockey players and even curlers then you!” Canada shouted while the other nations in the room ignored them they were used to the Canada vs America fight every 4 years at the Winter Olympics when it came to hockey.

“Curling isn’t even a real sport!” America said rolling his sleeves up before taking a drink from his own glass “I do wish they would leave curling out of their fight” England said as he finished his drink and waved for another one, Lithuania handing him a new full pint before heading to the other side of the bar to serve Germany and Italy; who were both seated and Italy was holding a cat named Pasta as he was told 9 times already.

“Canada and Sweden beat your women in that sport did they not Angleterre?” France asked with a laugh as England made noises of disapproval beside him “you stay out of it Frog, you don’t even know how to play” he said angrily.

“Oui that may be true but in Men’s Ski Cross mon bébés brought home Gold, Silver and Bronze and I did not see even one Angleterre in that sport” France said with smile on his face as he finished his wine and placed the empty glass behind him, he knew he’d be handed a replacement soon enough.

“I don’t have to take that from you of all people you Frog” England said as he chugged his pint and slammed the empty glass onto the bar top and stood from his stool, Russia was still patting Latvia’s head and he could see Canada and America were still going off on each other over who will win the upcoming hockey game in the Semifinals round. 

“Oui run off to your bébés in Team GB House Angleterre” France said as he was handed a full glass of red wine from Lithuania who rushed to the other side of the bar past Germany and Italy to where Norway was talking with Austria, Belgium and Netherlands in the corner.

“I am going to wipe the ice with you!” France heard America yell and he along with Russia laughed, which was frankly quite scary to hear, as Canada took the bottle of maple syrup from his bear, the lid was already open as the bear had been drinking it, and poured some of the amber liquid into America’s beer while America yelled how he was better than Canada.

“Least our women’s team didn’t lose to a high school team in 2006!” Canada said with a sly grin as he watched America lift his glass and take a big gulp, Canada started to laugh as he watched his brother’s face turn a shade of green.

“ACK what did you do to my beer!” he spit what he didn’t swallow back into his glass “gross” Latvia said as Canada passed the bottle back to his bear and smiled sweetly.

“Hockey is Canada’s game, it’s as simple as that” he said finishing his beer and getting up from the table “come on Kumakichi let’s go and visit our athletes for a while before bed” Canada said picking up his bear, who held tight to the bottle of maple syrup as he waved to America.

“You running away because you know I’ll beat you” America said as Canada shook his head as he stopped before walking out the door to turn his head and answer “no I’m going to talk with my athletes for a while and join in on their party for a bit, give them a pep talk about the game but they won’t need it because they’ll win and then you’ll be out of the running for Gold and Silver” Canada said before walking out the door slamming shut behind him.

“The nerve of that guy” America said as he took his glass to the bar “Lithuania my man get me a new drink dude” he said handing over his glass and smiling “hey France dude what up?” he asked slamming the bar with his hand, Latvia jumped.

“Russia how’s it?” Latvia closed his eyes waiting for whatever Russia did next, he knew he’d be the unlucky one like always, to get the brunt of it “I’m am doing very well Americka” Russia said as Lithuania thrust a new glass into America’s hand and rushed away not sparing a glance at Latvia.

“Dat was a very silly thing to do, talk hockey to Canada” he said slowly as America laughed “Russia dude it’s Canada what’s the worst he can do? He won’t beat me anyway” France laughed and shook his head. 

“He is the one that burnt down your white house in 1812, mon petit Canada can do much more to you then you think” as Latvia let out a laugh, it was true and America always under estimated Canada.

“Ok yea he did that true France dude, but I’ll still win and it’ll be great!” he said taking a drink as he held his glass towards them “ok cheers dudes I’m going to talk Germany and Norway into a game of cards, later dudes!” he said taking his glass and heading to the other end of the bar, the others watching him go.

“I really do think Canada will win that hockey game” Latvia said opening his eyes when Russia took his hand off his head “I vill have a vodka now Latvia da.” 

Latvia nodded and moved as fast as he could without tripping over his own feet to the end of the bar where America took off to, Lithuania watching with wide eyes as Latvia rushed towards him he knew to get a drink of vodka ready to put into his hands for Russia.

“Mm I think I will take my leave Russia I do hope to run into that Angleterre again tonight or into mon petit Canada” France said finishing his drink and placing his empty glass on the counter “I bid you adieu, see you tomorrow mes amis” France said loudly as Russia nodded “good bye” Russia said as France walked away.

‘I do hope to run into that Angleterre see if I can’t bug him some more’ France thought with a grin as he walked out into the night air, he took a deep breath and could smell a hint of maple syrup wafting over from Canada House, he laughed and made his way towards it to see if Canada knew where he could find England.

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia at the Olympics is way too easy. I’m sorry no one asked for this, oh well you have it now! Ok sorry really, this is my second Hetalia story so I hope it’s alright.


End file.
